


Dad's Monster Boyfriend

by rabbtboi



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half-Life
Genre: Aliens, Fluff, M/M, Misunderstandings, Monsters, but only bc joshuas a dork and loves monsters, might finish it??? if ppl like it??? so whatever, this is super short bc i was gonna write more but i fell out of it so eh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbtboi/pseuds/rabbtboi
Summary: Joshua’s dad was in love with a monster.Not a monster in regards to how he acted, although he totally did some things that Joshua would consider horrible, like eating half of his birthday cake that year or breaking the TV while he was playing a video game. No, Joshua was fully convinced that Benrey, his dad’s new boyfriend, was some demonic creature.
Relationships: Benrey & Joshua Freeman, Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Gordon Freeman & Joshua Freeman
Comments: 20
Kudos: 311





	Dad's Monster Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dad's Monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24849886) by [LaughterWrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughterWrites/pseuds/LaughterWrites). 



> this had more planned out. but i am not going to write it now. i just want this to be posted. thank you.

Joshua’s dad was in love with a monster.

Not a monster in regards to how he acted, although he totally did some things that Joshua would consider horrible, like eating half of his birthday cake that year or breaking the TV while he was playing a video game. No, Joshua was fully convinced that Benrey, his dad’s new boyfriend, was some demonic creature.

It had started two years ago, after his dad’s mysterious disappearance. Josh had knocked on his dad’s apartment door, waiting excitedly to see his dad after so long. The door had opened, but it wasn’t his dad who stood on the other side. There, right in front of him, standing eye to eye with Josh, was Benrey, the pale, short and annoying new roommate of his father and him.

Joshua loved his dad, he really did, but he had no idea why he'd hang around someone like Benrey. He cursed a lot, did nothing but play video games, and during the first month of him staying with them, he had made Gordon cry more than once. Sometimes Benrey would explicitly go out of his way to insult Gordon, pushing at his limits until he was forced to give up. It made Joshua hurt to see his dad so annoyed and frustrated all the time

Now, Benrey did change, Josh will admit. Five months after he had showed up, he started singing Joshua's dad to sleep. It was weird. He might have been putting Gordon under a spell with his voice (like a siren, Joshua has noted), but it worked. His dad didn't scream or cry or wake up in the middle of the night. Sometimes, Benrey would cook his dad food, play games on the couch with him, and just make him laugh. Whenever Joshua walked in on them hanging out, Gordon was always smiling. Those were the times that made Joshua doubt his ideas. How could someone who makes his dad smile like that be a monster?

But that was about it when it came to Benrey's redeemable qualities and all of them were wiped out when looking at the proof of him being a monster.

He ate too much food and also could go for weeks without joining him and his dad at dinner. His height would fluctuate wildly. One second, he'd be a head shorter than Gordon, the next he could tower over Tommy! He had sharp fangs and Joshua swore that his irises were red. And that was just the tip of the iceberg! That didn't even include the time he saw him spitting out some sort of pink, floating ball!

So Joshua was convinced. Benrey was some sort of horrible monster and he was out to get his dad.

Any other kid would have probably freaked out, knowing that their dad was in love with some freaky monster, but not Joshua. No, Joshua took this very special opportunity to make Benrey the subject of his investigations.

See, Joshua adored learning about the supernatural. His room was covered head to toe in posters of creatures such as the Mothman, Bigfoot, and other cryptids, his bookshelf filled to the brim with encyclopedias, scrapbooks and journals, and all of his clothes were alien or monster themed. He had a bit of an obsession, but now it came in handy! With the use of his many books on the matter, he could find out exactly what kind of monster Benrey was and how to deal with him and finally prove to his dad that he wasn't to be trusted.

And boy howdy was he on the verge of proving it.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @honey-bunsart and talk at me if ya wanna :) https://honey-bunarts.tumblr.com/ (idk how to do the like shortened link so heres that)


End file.
